


Heartbreak

by tashawrites



Category: Hotshot, Kpop - Fandom, wannaone
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, First Love, M/M, NielWoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Art director Ha Sungwoon returns from abroad after many years to celebrate his older sister’s wedding. He tries to keep his head down and get through the few days but he bumps into bar owner Kang Daniel. His sister's ex fiancé. Cue a complicated couple of days.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Twitter mutual Tal who expressed a desire for a bad boy Daniel fic. I don't know if he's a bad boy in this but he's definitely a fuck boy. Sungwoon is a small precious who deserves all the love in the world.

"No work", the short stylish personal assistant lectures his superior. The handsome brunette had come out early with his boss to see him off at the airport and before the equally small man could check in. He was saying goodbye and giving a lecture to the older man.

"I know" Ha Sungwoon, the superior in question answers dryly. He tries to pull away from his personal assistant, but Yoon San was being his usual fussy self. "Don’t be weird and get inspired while you're working" the brown haired man lectures this boss stroking through the blonde man’s hair. 

"Don’t look at wedding dresses or stag parties and come up with some luxurious bullshitty concept" San had been working for Sungwoon for almost two years. He had seen pretty much every side of the youngest creative director of C’est Magnifique, a popular and upcoming fashion magazine. 

Sungwoon’s reputation from his education in Paris had followed him. He had been scouted by the chairman of the magazine that believed despite how young the blonde haired male was, his vision in fashion was one that would be able to push his brand forward. And it had, San had witnessed the sales surge, all because the young foreigner had appealed to a certain market.

"San…" Sungwoon stubbornly pushes his subordinates’ hands from his hair. The way the man was fussing would have people mistake their situation for a married couple and not boss and assistant. 

"All you do is fucking work dude, and being awkward and short means we have a tendency to overwork" San had seen Sungwoon stay up days with little sleep, to push the envelope. Sungwoon was a hard worker, sometimes he was too hard working and that concerned the brunette. 

 

"Okay Mr therapist" Sungwoon chuckles fondly at his assistant. "It's been four years since you've been back to your little village.” San ignores the mocking in his boss’ voice and continues his lecture. 

“It’s not even a village and it’s not that little” Sungwoon defends his home time. “Whatever, I’m a big city jerk. Everything is smaller to me” San had grown up in Paris all of his life with his artist parents. He had barely stepped outside of the big city, unless it was for work or holidays. 

“Jerk indeed” Sungwoon mutters making sure to be audible. ““What this jerk is trying to tell you is, chill.” San was hoping he could get through to his very dedicated boss. He worried the man wouldn’t make the most of his time off and he would foolishly continue to work on his week off. 

“I am chill” the blonde insists. “No you’re not. I can see your brain working double time. Don’t do that, don’t think about work, about deadlines, about the fall concepts. Just think about your family” San was too familiar with his boss, he knew when he was being lied to. Big lies, white lies, grey lies all of them. 

“You don’t have to tell me that”, the man dismisses hoping to hear the end of it but San was far from done. “Yes I do, because you are a work freak. Sometimes I have to remind you to eat, shower and piss.” Although the last bit was an exaggeration sometimes San felt like he was the older man’s baby sitter and not his assistant. 

“That’s fine, I’m your assistant, that’s what I’m here for.” San knew his duties working for a powerful, work obsessed man. “To annoy me” he immaturely retorts. Getting a smile from the handsome brunette, it would take more than that to bother him. 

“I will be fielding all calls and taking care of your main duties like I normally do. All you have to do is work less” San wanted to assure his boss that everything would be kept afloat in his absence, but he can already see the concern in the older man’s face. It was hopeless. 

“I’m going to be late to check in” Sungwoon becomes aware of the time as an announcement is called up above. 

“Okay, we’ll have fun. Fake it until you can make, and treat your sister well” San knew that Sungwoon was the kind of person who had to warm up to having fun. He could be fun to be around, well with a few drinks in his system and the stick removed from his arse. 

“Yeah whatever.” Sungwoon dismisses, wheeling his small piece of luggage to the checking area. “Bye boss, take care” San waves to the short brusque male. “Take care jerk!” Sungwoon turns out to say a fond farewell before heading back to the check in area.   
-  
“My baby! It’s been so long!”, the emotional mother holds her youngest child and only son in a tight embrace. “Mum, I can’t breaTHE” Sungwoon weakly protests, he squeezes his mother’s arm. The middle aged woman was emotional and happy to see her lovely child. 

“You’re going to crush the lad” Sungwoon’s father complains. He was a friendly and easy going man, which was different to how uptight and clingy his wife was. “No way, I’m not letting my precious son leave me again” the woman shamelessly dismisses her husband. 

Sungwoon had been there only a few minutes. He had a safe and easy journey from France to England. The taxi from the airport to his home town was made easier with his headphones and a good playlist. 

“Geez…” the middle aged man mutters. He watches his wife and child with a fondness. “It’s been four years since he was back home, how could you be like that” once Lee Dahyun had let go of her son, she starts to confront him on how little time he had spent with his family. 

“Things got busy with work” Sungwoon weakly excuses. “Too busy climbing the ladder, not thinking about the people who birthed him” Ha Minho confronts his son. He sounded harsher than his wife, but Sungwoon knew the man loved him just as much. 

“I sent you guys tickets for Paris, we saw each other there” another weak excuse from the creative director. “And you couldn’t make it back to Walsall?” the woman counters back to her son not buying his excuses. 

“Like I said I was busy, but I’m back” Sungwoon didn’t want to get in too deep as to why he had avoided returning home. There was a whole long and complicated story behind that, and that wasn’t something he was willing to sit and talk about with his parents. 

“Your father thought you would send us all tickets to have the wedding in Paris” Dahyun notices the change in her son’s expression and decides to drop the subject, instead she affectionately teases her son. “I didn’t know that wasn’t an option?” the blonde half jokes. 

“Would you have done it if it was?” the last of the family unit makes an interest mid conversation. Sungwoon’s older sister, the beauty of Walsall as she had once been dubbed. The slender, pale, elegant, dark haired looking rose beauty who had stolen the hearts of many men. 

Sungyeon was taller than Sungwoon, she was long with modelesque proportions and a face for it. She was confident and well-spoken and therefore she got the love of those around her a lot easier than other people. Her biting and witty humour had meant that she and Sungwoon had always remained pretty close with something in common. 

“Sungyeon, your exquisite little brother is here!” Dahyun uselessly announces. “I can see, hello little brat” Sungyeon pulls her brother into her embrace. “Hi sis, I missed you too” Sungwoon was used to being pushed and pulled due to his small size. 

“Did you get here okay?” the older sister asks concerned. Growing up, Sungyeon had looked after him very well and treasured him well, Sungwoon had been very lucky. “I’m in one piece” Sungwoon pats himself to reassure the soon to be bride. 

“Good to hear! Get some rest and tonight, you’re supposed to meet up with Moonkyu and his friends at the Scott Arms” Sungyeon easily instructs her brother. “Scott Arms? I have to go all the way to Great Barr?” Sungwoon’s heart drops, this was the last place he wanted to go. 

“Yes, is that a problem Mr Paris?” Minho playfully teases his son. “That’s not my name, and No. It won’t be” Sungwoon insists. His father had worried that since his move that maybe the lack of contact came from Sungwoon believing he was better than his roots which was far from the truth. 

“Please make sure my future hubby behaves! I trust Junhyuk will try and keep things light, but those little shits Hojung and Taehyun you might need to keep an eye on” Sungyeon changes the direction of the conversation by begging her brother to work as a buffer. 

“Is that all sis?” Sungwoon lampoons. “No, there’s this!” Sungyeon plants a big wet kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek. “Disgusting!” playfully replies pulling from her embrace 

“One day I’ll be dead and you’ll regret treating me this way!” the older sibling playfully ribs her younger brother. “You stole my line!” the matriarch of the house jokes gaining laughter from her kids and husband. 

“Okay guys, mother has made lunch for her children. Let’s sit and eat, let’s celebrate this happy occasion” glad to see his beloved people all in one place, Minho was going to make the most of it no matter how short it was. 

“It’s been so long Sungwoon!” the groom to be greets his future brother in law. It had been a while since the two had seen each other, but Moonkyu was the same everytime they met. He was incredibly kind and welcoming, charming and warm hearted, the kind of person his sister deserved. 

“He hasn’t grown an inch” Noh Taehyun, one of his old school mates teases but with a fondness in his eyes. “You’re one to talk” Sungwoon retorts quickly with a smile on his face. Back in the past this could have ended up being intense, but it seemed both parties had done some growing. 

“He’s gotten quick with the clap back” Go Hojung another former school mate comments, with a grin on his face. The handsome man seemed to be as welcoming as Moonkyu was to Sungwoon, which was a flip of how Sungwoon had remembered things from the past. 

“He never used to clap back at all” Taehyun the short but handsome brunette replies half joking. He remembers how much of a recluse Sungwoon had been. “Shit he never used to talk”, to class clowns like Taehyun and Hojung, that had been strange behaviour to them. 

“What’s the point when you do all the talking?” Sungwoon wittily claps back much to the amusement of the group that was surrounded. “Ha! He’s funny!” Moonkyu is full of compliments when it came to the blonde. 

“Gotten confident now he’s over in gay Paris, with fit French birds and the Eiffel tower” Taehyun teases. “Literally all your knowledge of Paris amounts to girls and the Eiffel tower” Choi Junhyuk; one of Sungwoon and Sungyeon’s oldest friends speaks up mocking the brown haired man. 

“Take out the Eiffel tower and the French, that’s really all he knows here” Hojung joins in on the teasing of his best friend. “Shut up, you twats!” Taehyun weakly protests. He laughs it off, he didn’t mind being the butt of jokes, and Sungwoon could see the maturity levels had changed since they had last seen each other. 

“Man said Eiffel tower and French birds, wasteman” Hojung continues the teasing. “Wasteman? why don’t you come over here and say that to my face” the two friends face off, and Sungwoon starts to rethink the maturing.

“Come on guys, it’s not that deep. First round’s on me, so just order and move things on” Junhyuk was in charge of making sure the night went smoothly. He was also good friends with Moonkyu and that’s he had ended up meeting Sungyeon. He would be the best man and so he had a responsibility for things to go right. 

“You’re lucky it’s MY bestie’s stag night, or else we’d be brawling in here” Hojung immaturely comments, him and Taehyun facing off again. Sungwoon isn’t sure whether or not to take pair seriously. 

 

“Would you be paying the bill of damage?” the bar man comments with false disapproval. The look in his eyes, familiar with the pair and how they got. He was also familiar with the groom to be and his future brother in law. He was well known in the local area, though so that was no surprise.

“Of course not! Mr River Island Paris might though” Taehyun casually comments, with a cheeky grin on his face. As he moves to the side, he reveals the short, blonde male. “River Island? He doesn’t even work for.” Hojung bickers with his friend, totally unaware of what was going. 

“Ha Sungwoon?” slightly drained of colour, the handsome bar man comments. His cute bunny toothed smile disappears, instead he watches the man with an intense and striking gaze. 

“Can I get a jack and coke please?” Sungwoon ignores the back flip his stomach does. He tries not to look at the tall, broad, handsome brown haired man in the eyes. He didn’t want to fully acknowledge the man’s existence. 

“Hello to you too” the bar man quickly covers his disappointment, with a joking tone. “Man’s straight to the point” Moonkyu sensing how uncomfortable would be steps in. He saw how hard the bar man was watching the blonde, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

“It’s been a long time, you back for your sister’s wedding?” the bunny toothed man was undeterred he makes conversation. “Yes” Sungwoon answers briefly gaining the interest of those around him. 

“Frosty!” Junhyuk observes. “Can you blame him?” Taehyun dryly comments. “Am I missing something?” Hojung asks, looking confused and also a little upset to have been left out of the loop. 

“Before I met my fiancée, she was engaged to Kang Daniel” Moonkyu decides to address the elephant in the room. “And I cheated on her. Sungwoon’s not been able to forgive me since then it seems” the bar man easily admits gaining some shock and awe from Hojung, surprised he had missed out on so much drama. 

“Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty” Taehyun sings part of the Kendrick Lamar song to applaud the younger brother who had held a grudge on behalf of his older sister. “Cheated on her with her best friend, I think it’s important to mention that” the man continues, it seemed he was in a gossipy mood. 

“Her best friend was a dude too” Taehyun adds, surprising his best friend. It was all juicy gossip, it was irritating Sungwoon a little. “Is that supposed to make things worse?” the blonde confronts the dark haired man. 

“No, it was meant to be more dramatic” Taehyun admittedly had some faults, but he hadn’t meant to upset the short blonde. “Well it came off as homophobic” Sungwoon was a little sensitive and was probably being difficult, but he still doesn’t let it go. 

“My bad dude, didn’t mean it that way. You know I like you, just not in that way.” Taehyun easily apologises much to the surprise of Sungwoon. Making him feel like a sensitive idiot. But he had reason to feel sensitive, when his sister’s ex continued to stare so hard at him. 

“Please extract your foot from your mouth” Moonkyu jokes, giving Taehyun a playful pat. “I’ll be over by the jukebox machine” Sungwoon excuses himself. “You’re doing great on the whole mission to reconnect dude” Hojung teases his defeated looking friend.   
-  
“On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most. How uncomfortable are you being here?” Choi Junhyuk asks over drinks. He had sat with Sungwoon next to the juke box, they were hushed talking having a small catch up between the two of them.

“I’m fine”. Sungwoon tries to dismiss, but Junhyuk didn’t believe it. “That’s not a number” Junhyuk counters back. “It’s Moonkyu’s stag night…” Sungwoon didn’t want to talk and to get in his feelings. He was just about holding it together, if he started to talk then it would hurt more. 

“Also not a number. Plus one of the scummiest guys a person could ever meet is here and he just so happens to be your sister’s ex fiancé” Junhyuk confronts what his best friend was so obviously trying to avoid. 

“It’s a six and a half” Sungwoon answers, without much fervour. “Hmmm, that’s reasonable” Junhyuk comments looking back at the handsome barman. Kang Daniel was leant over the bar, eyes focused on the blonde male that he hadn’t seen in so long. 

“It’s fine; I don’t like him, but I can try and tolerate it for an hour. For Moonkyu’s sake” Sungwoon resented himself for being like this. For sulking instead of being with his future brother in law taking shots, being silly. Instead of making memories, he was looking back at past memories that seemed to linger on and haunt him over half a decade later. 

“Good. But if you feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to worry about leaving” Junhyuk was always understanding, never one to pressure him. “Not just because of the bar man, but also if Tae or Hojung say some shit out of line. They like to talk a lot before thinking” Junhyuk had given his two friends a warning before Sungwoon’s warning. 

“I never liked them much growing up” Sungwoon had hated being around such brash and confident people. “Me neither, but they kept following me around” Junhyuk jokes. He had met the two younger males through Moonkyu and found them to be harmless over time. 

“I think you rubbed off on them a little, they maybe idiots, but they’re harmless” Sungwoon shares the same sentiment, but words it in an awful fashion. “I don’t know how to take that comment” Junhyuk comments playfully. 

“You’re a good influence on them, is what I meant to say” the blonde sheepishly explains himself. “Chill, I was only teasing” Junhyuk knew that Sungwoon had a clunky way of getting his words out sometimes. 

“You called him the scummiest guy.” Sungwoon can’t help but bring the bar man that he was so unaware was watching him. “Kang Daniel?” Junhyuk is intrigued by the way the conversation had suddenly taken a turn. 

“Yeah…Is he still a bad guy?” Sungwoon had resisted the urge up until now, he couldn’t help it. “Still a player, still lies and cheats. He uses that pretty innocent looking face to get away with it all” Junhyuk casually explains all that he knew. 

“Hmmm” Sungwoon comments with a slight pout, further intriguing the tall tanned and toned man

-  
“Sis, don’t worry” Sungwoon reassures his older sister as he makes his way out. He had made his leave early, Moonkyu and co were drinking and being merry. “How can I not worry?! Why are you leaving early?” Sungyeon had received a text from Moonkyu, he had reported to his future through the night. He had done so when Sungwoon had left and soon after he had received a call for his worrying sister. 

“Because I’m tired, the nap before wasn’t enough for me” Sungwoon walks through quiet shopping lot. It was the pub, and because it was late at night no one could be found. Sungwoon was going to take a short walk before calling for a taxi. He walks around the familiar shopping centre that he had been to time after time. 

“But you never slept, that’s what stunted your growth in the end” Sungyeon moans at her hapless brother. “Junhyuk is sober, and he is not easily pressured either” Sungwoon knew she was concerned that her future husband would get wasted and mess up tonight, but with the responsible Junhyuk around that would never happen. 

“I suppose I can bother him with the updates” Sungyeon gives in, surprisingly quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow” Sungwoon tries to end the call. “See you then tiny brother. Sleep well” Sungyeon ends the call in a playful manner, the way she had done so many times before. 

“Bitch” Sungwoon mutters, not really meaning it. He puts away his phone continuing to walk down the hallway. “That’s no way to speak about your sister” a pleasant deep voice breaks through the silence. Something that immediately grabs his attention. He recognised the voice. 

“Kang Da-” Sungwoon jumps a little startled. Stood a few feet from him, the handsome barman who is quick to reach for his hand. Daniel is pulling him up a set of stairs and into the alleyway. Sungwoon smaller and weaker follows after him with no choice. 

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon protests. “Let go off my arm” he tries to shake his arm away but the tall and strong man holds on. Daniel pulls the man further into the alleyway away from other people watching him. 

“Will you keep it quiet pipsqueak!” Daniel pushes the man onto the wall. He leans in to kiss Sungwoon, no hesitation on his end. No warning for the creative director. He presses, his soft pillowy lips onto the short pale man. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”Sungwoon tries to push the older man away, struggling in more ways than one. “After six years that’s all you can say?” Daniel loses his shit. He was frustrated there were so many emotions were going through his head, it was overwhelming.

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon confronts the man angrily, he could feel tears welling up. “Trying to kiss you” Daniel states plainly. So matter of factly, as it wasn’t messed up. As if the situation they were in and always had been in hadn’t been messed up. “You’re ridiculous!” Sungwoon tries to protest but he doesn’t move. He was frozen still, trapped in the bar man’s eyes.

“I’ve waited years for you to come back, and all you could do was ignore me?” Daniel couldn’t deny that he was hurt. It had been almost six years since he had last seen the smaller man. A lot of shit had gone down between them but still, Daniel was hurt. 

“What did you expect me to do?” Sungwoon couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice, it was still there after six whole years. “What are you doing? Why do you keep trying to kiss me?”, the blonde was frustrated because he was trying to be strong, but it was so hard when the older man looked at him like that. 

“Seeing you again, it wasn’t meant to be this way” the remorse was etched on the man’s face. “But it seems that you sure know how to hold a grudge, I thought by now you might have forgiven me”Daniel had messed up in many different ways but he had hoped that maybe absence would have made the heart grown fonder for the blonde. 

“Even Sungyeon forgave me” despite doing something so wretched, Sungyeon had been able to forgive Daniel. They had moved on and years later, they had become friends. It was all news to Sungwoon though, he knew his sister had moved on but not that she had forgiven her cheating ex.

“She’s a better person than I am” Sungwoon didn’t believe he could be that forgiving. “Your sister is great, but no one is better than you” Daniel answers without hesitation. Reaching for the younger male’s hand, he softly strokes the palm with his thumb. 

“Why do you want me to forgive you so bad? I’m only your ex’s little brother” Sungwoon asks despite knowing the answer. “That’s not all you are, and you know it” the bar man answers without wavering. He leans in closer to Sungwoon, closing the space between them. 

“We left things off in a complicated manner”, Sungwoon listens as the older man speaks. “You left so suddenly, when there was a lot to talk about” Daniel had so much he wanted to say. It would probably be best to speak. But being in the presence of his former lover, looking into his eyes, his heart was betraying that intention. 

“There was and is nothing to speak about” Sungwoon quickly dismisses. His idea of being strong, but as the older man leans in closer to him his resolve weakens. His heart was thudding harder than it had in the past, his hands slide down at the brick wall behind him. 

“Fine, if you don’t want to speak then we can do this” reaching for the side of Sungwoon’s face, Daniel pulls the younger man into a hot chaste and passionate kiss. Eyes closed, the taller man presses his lips up on the younger man. All the emotion and feeling was back to him. 

This time the bar man doesn’t get any resistance from the younger male, who finds himself pressing his lips back onto the older man’s soft inviting own. Daniel tugs down the bottom of the younger’s soft and pillowy lips, he turns to the side and leans in and slide his tongue inside. 

Sungwoon accepts the older man, feeling the man’s tongue inside of his mouth. He grips at Daniel’s arms pulling him closer, he couldn’t resist it anymore. The electricity between them was still there, Sungwoon felt the heat through his stomach. He couldn’t deny how good it felt anymore. 

“I missed you. A lot, Ha Sungwoon” Daniel pants, whispering into Sungwoon’s ear as he pulls away. Sungwoon watches the bar man, looking at the nape of Daniel’s neck, covered in a light sweat. His heart was racing, he becomes aware of how out in the open they were. 

They weren’t behind closed doors like they had been in the past, and even though they were in the alleyway. Someone could walk in on them any moment, but instead of pulling away and rushing away. Daniel leans in to kiss Sungwoon once again, pressing a short, hot and lingering kiss. 

“I missed being able to do this” Daniel admits breathily as he pulls away. Eyes were hooded, he watches the younger man with a range of emotions and feelings. He reaches to stroke Sungwoon’s face with his thumb, enjoying the delicacy of his face. Sungwoon watches Daniel unable to take her eyes off of him anymore. 

“You still haven’t changed, you’re a bad guy. Just like before.” Sungwoon disapproves, his heart was betraying him. “And you’re the good boy who I haven’t seen in so long” Daniel whispers, all so closely to the younger male. His hand slides down to Sungwoon, waist before pulling him closer to him. 

Chest to chest, they kiss once again. Sungwoon melts into his touch, his arms slide around Daniel’s broad shoulders pulling him closer. Sungwoon is pushed onto the wall behind him, he moans a little as the older man’s large hands grope at his ass. 

“My place is nearby.” Daniel whispers desperately into Sungwoon’s ear. He was so clouded over with lust. He wanted to be with the younger man again, he was on fire. “No one has to know” he adds, which is enough to convince the art director. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.   
-  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” the bar man comments, with a smile on his face. The man was naked, holding his younger in his arms. Enjoying the feel of his skin, the softness of the younger, and the heat of the younger. This was the best he had ever felt in such a long time. 

“You got skinnier, your body is better since I last saw you” Daniel comments, looking down at the younger male’s skinny but toned physique. Sungwoon was pale, delicate, and pretty. Pink could be found peppered across the secret places that no one else knew, well Daniel hoped no one else did. 

“Yours got worse, you put on weight” Sungwoon teases his older lover. Who still had a good physique still. He was very still toned, and muscular, but he had put on a little weight, not noticeable from the outside but as someone who was familiar with his body as a younger man, Sungwoon could spot the difference. 

“Just a little” Daniel admits sheepishly. “You’re getting older, you need to take care of yourself better” Sungwoon gives Daniel a smack on the abs. He playfully teases the older man. Daniel winces reaching for Sungwoon’s hands to stop him, before lightly kissing his fingertips. 

“I own a pub, there’s not much opportunity for me to take care of myself” Daniel watches his younger lover fondly. “You mean, you can’t resist temptation?” Sungwoon remembers how little will power the older man had. Mostly when it came to foods, to little snacks. He was the type of person who couldn’t stop at one.

“You know me too well” Daniel fondly admits. “You’re too cruel Ha Sungwoon” the bar man says half joking. “Me?” Sungwoon asks feeling a little baffled. “You left and really didn’t come back, just as you said” Sungwoon is surprised by how sad his lover sounded. The hurt was evident in his voice, Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting it. 

“There was no reason for me to come back” Sungwoon had left Walsall for fashion school six years ago and had never turned back. “Couldn’t I have been a reason for you?” the older man asks, seeming sincere. There was so much emotion behind his eyes, Sungwoon feels backed into a corner.

“Come back for you and what? Be one of your many conquests?” Sungwoon replies with scorn and derision. He didn’t know how he was being made to be the bad guy in this situation. 

“To be my only one” the brown haired man answers with a serious look on his face. “Yeah whatever!” Sungwoon says with a disapproving scoff. Sungwoon had known Daniel’s reputation, he wasn’t the type of person to be monogamous. He hadn’t even managed that whilst being in a relationship with his sister of all people. 

“I broke up with your sister so that we could be together” Sungwoon remembers hearing about that break up his first week in Paris, but it hadn’t been enough to change their circumstances.

“Are you seriously that stupid?” he couldn’t believe how easy the bar man was making it seem. Breaking up with Sungyeon wouldn’t have made things easy for them, their relationship, their feelings, everything about them. There was so many complications that Daniel was overlooking. 

“Did you think we would have future?” Sungwoon mocks unable to believe how simple his lover was being. “Yes. It might have been hard at first but I know Sungyeon would have come round to it” Daniel answers without hesitation or wavering leading the younger man to roll his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“There’s no way. My sister, there’s no way I could break her heart” Sungwoon had fallen into the trap that was Kang Daniel a few times in his life. All while the older man was dating his older sister. He had seen how heartbroken his older sister had been when his sister had discovered her boyfriend’s affair with her best friend, he knew it would be worse if she found out about his fling with her little brother. 

“So you let me do it alone?” Daniel knew there were complicated hurdled he and Sungwoon could have faced. But he couldn’t help but feel a little upset, about how easily Sungwoon had cut him off. How he let him be the one to take the brunt of the kick back from his sister. Although he was responsible for most of it. 

“You shouldn’t have been with my sister in the first place” Sungwoon pulls out of the man’s arms, and sits up. He hated the fact that Daniel even thought that breaking up with his sister was contingent on whether or not they were together. Daniel and Sungyeon shouldn’t have been together in the first place. 

“You’re right. I didn’t deserve her, and I didn’t deserve you either.” Daniel confesses. He knew that Sungwoon was way out of his league, he knew that from the moment he had met the younger. But it had stopped him from falling for the awkward blonde. 

“Are you only here till after the wedding?” Daniel sits up, and wraps his arms around the smaller male’s torso. “Yes.” Sungwoon simply answers, he doesn’t give much detail. He didn’t like to open up to Daniel, if he did he would only end up getting himself hurt. 

“Can I see you one more time before you go?” the bar man whispers into the blonde’s ears, his hands lightly teasing between the young man’s thighs. “I think once is enough” Sungwoon answers curtly. He was trying to be strong, to not fall down the pit that he always feared. 

“Ouch.” Daniel answers through a laugh. Sungwoon knew the older man was the type to laugh through any circumstances, it was a coping mechanism. “Then I should make the most of right now, with you” Daniel whispers certainly into the younger lover’s ears, before flipping the blonde onto his back. He takes his place between Sungwoon’s legs, eyes clouded over with lust he was hungry for the younger.   
-  
“What time do you call this?” the older sibling calls out from the kitchen as her younger sibling tries to sneak through the dark halls. It was nearly four in the morning, and Sungwoon had just gotten back to his family home. He was trying to sneak to his room without being caught, but to no avail. 

“Sis. You’re still up?” Sungwoon is surprised to find his sister in her night dress, with a drink in hand. She looks like she hadn’t slept, probably with a lot on her mind considering it was her big day. “Hmmm” she answers almost mutely, the look on her face concerning Sungwoon a little. 

“You weren’t waiting for me were you?” the blonde asks anxiously. He had told his sister he would be back hours ago but had gotten caught up with her ex-boyfriend. Something he didn’t think he could explain, and now he was worried she had stayed up for him. “No. I was just up” Sungyeon confesses she was having a hard time sleeping.

“Pre wedding jitters.” The thoughts of her wedding were keeping her up. “You okay?” Sungwoon approaches his sister, concerned about the hour she was up. “Junhyuk said that he managed to get Moonkyu to bed about an hour ago, the troublesome duo’s plans for male stripper were laughable. And my man didn’t get shit faced” Sungyeon seemed satisfied. Not that Sungwoon had even doubted Junhyuk was capable of keeping everyone in line, but it was a relief to hear.

“How about your hen night?” the art director asks. “We had a blast, Siyeon and Bora were on top form.” Sungyeon smiles fondly thinking of the friends who had made her last night as a single woman a fun and memorable one. Friends since primary school, the girls knew what kind of send-off would be appropriate for their best friend. 

“Good.” Sungwoon was reassured that things had gone well for his sister as well. “You disappeared for a little while, did you have fun?” Sungyeon asks in a teasing tone, as if she suspected her brother had pulled on a night out, which he technically had. “I don’t know” Sungwoon admits, he felt a little muddled up as far as that was concerned. 

“You don’t?” the bride’s expression changes immediately to a concerned one. “I’m conflicted.” Though the blonde doesn’t admit what about, Sungyeon doesn’t push, she understands him. “That’s your way isn’t it?” the woman makes a teasing observation of her younger brother. 

“You’ve never allowed yourself to fully feel good about something, you worry a lot, and you feel guilty.” Sungyeon had witnessed it one time too many with her little brother. He was so sensitive, he cared about other people and their feelings, even if his feelings weren’t necessarily valued in return.

“You don’t deserve to feel bad, not when you’re such a good person.” Gripping her younger brother’s shoulder, she tries to pass on an important message. “I’m not good as you think I am” guilty, Sungwoon tries to avoid looking at his older sister, who had just kind of betrayed. 

“You’re better than you give yourself credit though” Sungyeon tries to encourage, but it doesn’t work. Sungwoon looked so conflicted, and lost. “Have you ever wanted something so much, but known that it was wrong at the same time?” it breaks Sungyeon’s heart to see her brother so broken. 

“Yes. Like when I was with Daniel.” The bride answers, surprising the younger man. “Dan-” Sungwoon was on edge. “There was always something off between us and I sensed it pretty early on but I ignored it cause I ‘loved’ him.” The older woman thinks back to her first and complicated love. 

“Did you know he was cheating on you?” Sungwoon asks something he had always been curious about but never brave enough to ask. “I suspected it.” The older sibling admits. “Quiet phone calls. Weird excuses as to why he was busy. Underwear that wasn’t his.” It was her first love, and Sungyeon had struggled to let go at the time, she clung on despite the signs. 

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon guilty apologises to his sister. “I’m not. It was tough then, it was heart-breaking even. But I got over it and I’m much happier now.” The bride admits, that she had found a better man. Someone she truly loved, someone who had healed her from all her past ailments. 

“How did you forgive him?” Sungwoon asks the question that had been festering inside of him all night. “Because I know he’s not a terrible person.” Sungyeon answers so simply that it takes Sungwoon back a little. How could she think that way? How come she wasn’t bitter still?

“He’s a bad boy as in the fact he’s mischievous, and that’s why I fell in love with him. But he has a good heart and he seems to have grown up a little” Sungyeon speaks so fondly of her ex-boyfriend. It was a little shocking to hear from her. 

“Holding grudges, it doesn’t make you strong. It makes you bitter. Forgiving doesn’t make you weak, it sets you free.” cupping Sungyeon’s face, she tells her brother seriously. As if she wanted to make him really know the truth. 

“Wow, that’s deep.” Sungwoon teases, gaining a slap to his cheek. “Found it on google.” The older sibling admits, gaining a laugh from the other man. “Am I funny?”Sungyeon asks her brother, she was all smiles though. 

“You’re hilarious.” Sungwoon asks genuinely. “Thanks.”Sungyeon smiles and wraps her brother’s arms around his shoulders. “What for?”Sungwoon is taken aback but he still wraps his arms around his sister. 

“This talk. It cleared somethings for me.” Sungyeon admits she had stayed up with some doubts, but talking to her little brother had thankfully cleared things up. She had found the right man and would be marrying him today, her chest felt light and she felt relieved. 

“Go to sleep little brother.” Sungyeon pulls away and pats her little brother on the back, before heading to her bedroom. “You too sis.”Sungwoon watches as his sister heads upstairs to her room. His heart felt uncertain, and it bothered her a little.  
-  
“You look so handsome my son.” The mother cheeses, she pinches her youngest child’s cheeks. “As you’ve said for the umpteenth time!” His father complains with a roll of the eyes. Sungwoon is silent agreement with his mother as they stand in the grand church’s front pews. 

“But that suit, it just makes you look so adorable. You look like you did during your communion.” The mother continues to make a fuss over her son. It was just before the wedding, and the family of the bride were waiting, and chatting. The mother of the bride was fawning over her handsome youngest despite some bemused stares from other guests. 

“Jeez love, stop smothering the kid!” The father of the bride makes his complaint but it’s ignored by his wife. “I’ll smother him all I want, this brat is only here for one more night! I at least deserve to cuddle him as much as possible” Dahyun shamelessly clings on to her handsome son. 

“If you had accepted Moonkyu’s offer for best man, you’d be up there and not suffering here because of your mother.” Minho teases the young man laughing at Sungwoon’s cringing expression. It had been like this growing up for Sungwoon, he was showered with affection from his mother but it was a bit hard for him to take sometimes. 

“Why aren’t you defending your mother Sungwoon?” The woman lets out a disapproving whine. “Because I can’t breathe.” Sungwoon playfully answers, teasing his mother. Dahyun only squeezes tighter, before leaning in to kiss her son’s cheek. 

“Wow, he’s bold, showing up here!” Dahyun let’s out with a gasp. “Who?” Sungwoon asks squirming out of his mother’s grip. He turns and spots the person in question walking down the aisle following an usher towards a bench near the front. 

“The Kang boy, after what he did to my daughter.” Minho mutters his immediate disapproval. “OUR daughter has forgiven him, it’s time to stop holding onto the past. Today is about her and her future.” Dahyun nudges her stubborn husband who was busy mean mugging the bar man. 

“Stop faffing about with us and go check up on your daughter, I’m sure it’s getting close for you to complete your duties.” Dahyun scolds her husband, pushing him down the aisle. Minho had only come out for a short chat before the wedding could begin. Now he rushes down the aisle to help walk his beautiful daughter down the aisle.

“I didn’t expect him to show his face here.” Dahyun admits now that her husband was gone. “Sungyeon invited him?” Sungwoon asks, watching the handsome barman from across the street. “It seems she really did forgive him.”The mother of two was surprised after the heartbreak her daughter had been through but she was relieved that her daughter could move on. 

“She must really love that boy. If she’s confident enough to invite her first love here.” Dahyun thinks of how much Moonkyu and Sungyeon loved each other. “She’s cool.” Sungwoon admits. “Yes she is!” Dahyun puts her arm around the child’s shoulder. She notices how off her son’s behaviour was.   
-  
“Congratulations man” Sungwoon casually congratulates his new brother in law. The wedding had gone smoothly and hours later, friends and family were celebrating the union of Kim Moonkyu and his new bride. The party was, wild, playful and excitable. People were on the dance floor, they were by the bar, getting food or chatting. The new brothers talk in the corner wedding hall, quietly and casually. 

“Thank you.” Moonkyu pats Sungwoon’s shoulder, he smiles fondly watching his new family member. “Please look after my precious sister.” Sungwoon requests, before turning to the watch his sister. The bride was on the dance floor, with her father doing the twist. 

“I love when you speak more than two syllables.” The groom teases. “Count this as a wedding present.” Sungwoon jokes squeezing the man’s shoulder. “On top of the trip to the Bahamas? Thanks little bro!” Moonkyu puts an arm over Sungwoon’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“No problem.”Sungwoon smiles, catching sight of his sister on the floor dancing. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”Moonkyu smiles watching his joyful bride proudly. “Yes.” Sungwoon nods his head in agreement. 

“God I love that woman.” Moonkyu cheeses whilst admiring his wife. “I hope you two live very happily.” Sungwoon watches the way his brother in law watches his sister and feels some envy inside of him. He knew how much Moonkyu loved his sister, and he wished he could have that kind of love. 

“Same for you little brother.” Moonkyu fondly flushes through Sungwoon’s hair. “Thanks man.” Sungwoon casually angers with a grin on his face before turning to dance floor. Walking through the throng of party goers was a former school mate or his, the best man.

“Hey guys.” Hojung greets the guys with a big smile on his face. “What’s up trouble! Where’s Tae?” Moonkyu checks on his friend who was generally behaving well as opposed to his wife’s fears. 

 

“Hitting on one of the alter girls” Hojung snickers at his friend’s behaviours. “Alter girls? He really is shameless!” Moonkyu could only hope they were of age, not that Taehyun had ever crossed that line. But he was the type to make mistakes without meaning to. 

“You’ve also got a very cute looking brother in law.” Hojung says suddenly, surprising Sungwoon. “I know right?” The groom answers squeezing his brother in law’s cheek, he was fond of the younger male. He also enjoyed seeing Sungwoon look as flustered as he did. 

“You wouldn’t mid me stealing him for a dance would you?” The Brown haired man asks with a bright and charming smile. He reaches his hand over as a gesture to the smaller man. “I can’t dance!” Sungwoon sheepishly admits. “Neither can I, so this should be fun!” Hojung confidently counters.   
-  
“Did you miss it here?”the mechanic asks as he holds the smaller man in his arms. The men were awkwardly slow dancing, the atmosphere was comfortable but the dancing not so much. It was a foreign concept for both, but it didn’t seem to bother them too much. 

“A little.” Sungwoon admits he was glad that he had returned home. “You left so quickly for Paris, I wondered if you ready hated it here that much.” Hojung had remembered how suddenly Sungwoon had left. They had so young, barely out of high school and the man had rushed to a foreign country. 

“I didn’t hate it here.” Sungwoon had never hated where he was from, but he had ran away. “So you didn’t leave cause you hated jerks like Taehyun and I?” Hojung checks with his former school mate. He remembers a lot of his treatment in the past, and hoped he had become a better person. 

“No. You’re not a jerk.” Sungwoon assures the taller male, half joking too. “You’re funny.” Hojung laughs at the omission of his Taehyun. “Thanks.” He nods his head. “He was too stupid to realise it back then.”Hojung was suddenly serious, and he seemed remorseful. 

“We were young.” Sungwoon had moved on from his past misgivings. “Yeah we were, but I was old enough to know what was right and wrong. There’s a different between banter and being a jerk, and I’m afraid I crossed the line with you one too many times. I’m sorry.” Hojung still admits his faults and it impresses the art director. 

“That’s all I needed to hear from you.” Sungwoon reassures, squeezing the taller man’s shoulder. “Tae is stubborn, but he’s sorry for his shit too. He’s become a much better person.” Hojung and his best friend had done some growing up over the last couple of years. Sungwoon could see the progress. 

“Good to hear.” Sungwoon encourages the other man. “I hope we can become good friends in the future, even if you’re in Paris. I want to befriend you.” Hojung makes his sincere feelings be known. It warms Sungwoon’s heart a bit, he didn’t easily make friends, but he wouldn’t be turning down any offers. 

“Then we’re friends.” Sungwoon insists. “It’s that easy?” Hojung couldn’t believe it, he had known Sungwoon to be stubborn and prideful, but now he seemed so understanding. “Treat me well and it wi-” Sungwoon is joking but in the corner of his eye he sees something that stops him in his tracks. 

“It what?” Hojung asks concerned, he follows Sungwoon’s gaze to the middle of the dance floor. He sees Daniel who had been dancing, and drinking with other guests. Now he was chatting closely to another handsome male, a shorter brown haired man, whose eyes formed into crescents when he smiled. He was both handsome and cute at the same time. 

“Oh, looks like the hubby showed up!” Hojung comments, one of those words striking him in the gut. “Hubby?” Sungwoon is left breathless, watching the brunette man embrace Daniel. They looked so comfortable and familiar, it bothered Sungwoon.

“Ah yeah, the town’s sluttiest playboy got tied down. It’s hard to believe isn’t it?” Hojung addresses Sungwoon aware of the surprised look on his face. “He’s married? Like legally?” Sungwoon finds himself stupidly asking the question, his mouth was dry and stomach in knots. 

“Yeah! It was wild because out of the two of them, I didn’t think Kang Daniel would be the first to marry before your sister-” Hojung unaware on what he had stepped on, gossips liberally.

“Sungwoon? Are you alright?” Sungwoon too shocked to speak must have caught the attention of his former classmate. “Hey Hojung, I need to borrow Sungwoon. I need his expert opinion on something.” Junhyuk steps in on the extremely awkward and confusing moment between the paid. 

“Come with me” Junhyuk takes Sungwoon’s arm and drags him away from the brown haired best man. Hojung has no idea what was going on, but it Seemed that Junhyuk did and he’d be the best person to resolve whatever was going on with Sungwoon. He had just suddenly disconnected.

“Finish it.” Junhyuk instructs the younger man. The pair were in the foyer of the events hall, he had gotten Sungwoon something cold to drink. He had seen the man close to losing it on the dance floor and had stepped in to help him, to try and get him back to a calm place. 

“All the way down.” He encourages as Sungwoon drinks the pint of cold water “Good boy.” He praises as Sungwoon swallows the last of the water. It works to sober him and his thoughts. He had taken a deep breath and got his thoughts together. But his emotions were harder to control. 

“We should go back in.” Sungwoon notices they had been out of the wedding hall for too long now. “Not till you feel better.” Junhyuk insists. Sungwoon watches the man who had suddenly come out of nowhere and had saved him the mini panic attack he was going to have. He wondered how his friend had known, was it their years of friendship in play?

“I feel better.” Sungwoon tries to reassure his friend. “You don’t look it.” Junhyuk counters, he could see how clammy and uncomfortable the younger man looked. Sungwoon looked like he was going to blow chunks onto the floor anymore. “I am trust me.” Despite he tries to insist he was fine.

“You must have been surprised to see Daniel and Jisung.” Junhyuk decides it’s best to address the elephant in the room. “Jisung? That’s his husband?” the handsome man’s face flashes in Sungwoon’s mind. He couldn’t help but think about how good he looked with the bar man, they were a handsome couple. 

“Yeah, they’ve been married a little over a year. Their whole courting to marriage happened pretty quickly” Junhyuk thinks back to how quickly a lot of events had taken place over the years. “You were out of the loop for a while, and well your sister kind of thought it was for the best that you didn’t know about it.” He admits solemnly. 

“What?” Sungwoon is taken aback by the mention of his sister. “She thought it would break your heart.” Junhyuk’s explanation further confuses the blonde. “But wh-” Sungwoon is about to ask. “She’s your sister, and she knew how you felt about him.” Junhyuk clarifies, surprising Sungwoon who thought he had been discreet all these years. 

“And you?” Sungwoon can’t help but wonder how his friend had found out. “Daniel...got drunk once, he told me about the thing you had before you left.” Junhyuk had always suspected that Sungwoon had left his hometown as quickly as he had to run away from something, but it was confirmed a few years before on a night out, where the bar man had gotten drunk and loose lipped. Luckily Junhyuk could keep a secret and he had. 

“The thing…” Sungwoon grimaces at the wording of it, it made his relationship sound as insignificant as it probably actually was. “You must be hurt. That he didn’t tell you, when he had the chance to.” Junhyuk had seen Daniel run out after Sungwoon the night before, but obviously he hadn’t told the younger male anything about his marriage. 

“He really hasn’t gotten any better has he? He’s still a jer-” Sungwoon was upset, and try and he may the tears were welling in his eyes. He was overwhelmed, he felt like an idiot. He didn’t like feeling like he was an idiot, he didn’t like being lied to, and this was second time Daniel had made him a fool to this degree. 

“Sungwoon…”the last voice Sungwoon wanted to hear calls out. “Niel…” Junhyuk watches the barman warily then down to Sungwoon who was wiping the fallen tears from his face. He was shaking, trying to stop himself from blowing up, with anger, or more tears, he didn’t know. 

“Can I speak to Sungwoon please?” Daniel meekly requests. “Sungwoon?” Junhyuk looks to Sungwoon for the go ahead. “Its fine, I can handle myself.” the blonde reassures his friend. The look in his eyes changes, he doesn’t look like he was wavering anymore, Junhyuk knew he could handle himself. 

“I’ll be inside if you need me.” Junhyuk reassures the man, squeezing his shoulder in support. “Thanks.” Sungwoon feels a little bit more at ease having a friend who knows, so he doesn’t feel so guarded and stuffed up. Also knowing his sister knew and didn’t hate him, it had lifted up a weight off of his shoulders. 

“Sungwoon…” the blonde could see the panic in the bar man’s eyes. “Whatever you have to say, make it good. Because this is the last time you’ll be seeing me.” Sungwoon had reached the end of his tether. He was cold and closed up, and Daniel could feel it. 

“I…love you.” Daniel hopes it could thaw up his lover. It’s not that it wasn’t true but he had wanted to say it in a different way at a different setting. “You’re married.” Sungwoon quickly counters, it briefly stumps a guilt stricken Daniel. He had the chance to tell Sungwoon yesterday, but he hadn’t wanted to ruin things, that’s what he told himself. 

“I don’t love him like I love you.” Daniel confesses, for him there was no one that matched the kind of love he had for Ha Sungwoon. “Right.” The blonde scoffs, unable to believe the words leaving Daniel’s mouth. It was yet another excuse to pull him in, but this time it wouldn’t work. 

“I love you so much-” Daniel admits, with tears falling down his eyes. He looked scared, but Sungwoon didn’t believe it. “Is that what you tell the little twinks you messed around with when you were with my sister?” snaps at his former lover bitterly. 

“Sungwoon-” Daniel pleads with the younger. “Is that what tell the clueless idiots you sleep with?” Sungwoon knew what kind of player Daniel had been in the past. He had hoped the man had changed, but apparently he hadn’t. He had already slept with Sungwoon last night as a married man. 

“I’m an idiot for believing that you could ever change, that you could be the kind of person who even deserves my love” Sungwoon hated how week he was for Daniel. It seemed in the six years he had learnt nothing. He got ahead of himself, and fell Daniel’s charm and chat. 

“I mistook caring for someone, for loving him. I thought that I was in love with him.” Daniel tries to explain his situation but he could see how detached the art director looked. “The truth is, I can never love anyone as much I love you.” He was desperate to try and express himself. 

“Ha Sungwoon, you’re the love of my life.” Daniel tries to reach over to Sungwoon but the blonde backs away from him, his eyes were cold. “Well this is goodbye from the love of your life. I’m cutting things off, the way I should have kept them.” Sungwoon is frosty, he is steady and unwavering.

“Sungwoon wai-” Daniel calls after Sungwoon who was now turning away from him. “Sungwoon please!” Daniel rushes after Sungwoon to stop him. The younger blonde snatches his hand away, and pushes the older man away, the last look he gives Daniel, is so cold and upsetting. 

“Earth to Ha Sungwoon” a pale, slender and small hand waves in front of his face. It snaps Sungwoon out of his trance, and brings him back to his office in Paris. It had been a week since he had come back from his sister’s wedding, he was back at work and the day had been dragging. 

“You drifted off for the umpteenth today!” San playfully scolds his boss. The man had come in the check his boss and friend at noon. Sungwoon had looked like he just wanted some peace and quiet and San had allowed it to him for the morning, but he was a little concerned.

“Ever since you came back from your sister’s wedding, you’ve been acting strangely” he had noticed how glum his boss had been over the last few days. “No I haven’t.” Sungwoon tries to deny but his assistant doesn’t seem to believe him. 

“No, you’re right. Your behaviours are the same, but just more intense and more miserable.” San half teases, but he was still watching closely. “Do you have anything important to say?” Sungwoon snaps at his assistant. He was sensitive and easily irritated. 

“Well you were gone for the weekend, didn’t you get any ideas for the next issue?” San decides digging further wouldn’t wend well for him. “You said I shouldn’t work.” Sungwoon doesn’t approve. He had only just come back and had been focused on his friends and family. 

“Since when did you listen to me?!” San jokes playfully. “Well I did.” Sungwoon replies stubbornly. “No you didn’t, I know you. I know how you work, cough up the idea.” San knew his boss. Sungwoon was good at his job, and that was because he could come up with ideas and concepts with ease and with his hard work he could push them through. 

“Heartbreak.” Sungwoon offers casually. “Huh?” San asks surprised by the sudden idea. “The concept is heartbreak.” Sungwoon doubles down on his idea. He was sure he could make some use of the crap he had been through back home. He would do as he had in the past, he would succeed. 

“Wow Ha Sungwoon, you never miss a step!” San applauds his boss, there were many ideas he could think of. “It’s work. It’s all I’m good at!” Sungwoon miserably thinks back to his awful romantic life and his mediocre friendships. 

“Tch he’s not true at all” San disapproves, but Sungwoon doesn’t react. “Do you want to talk?” San checks on the older man, seeing his friend looking cold. “No. just leave me alone.” Sungwoon dismisses his assistant who reluctantly makes his way out of the room. 

Heartbreak. Sungwoon sighs, and the events that took place over the last week flash across his face. It suddenly hits him hard, all of what he had been trying to hold in comes flooding. Tears flow freely, Sungwoon sobs. He pushes his head into the desk, when suddenly he hears the door crack. 

The door is quickly shut behind him, and seconds later he feels arms wrap around his shoulder. He could feel the familiar warmth, he knew who it was. It was one of the people that knew him the best and understood him, so Sungwoon doesn’t stop crying, he lets it out.

“It’ll be alright, let it all out” San whispers into his friend’s ear for comfort. It doesn’t do much to take away the sadness and longing in the heart of the blonde male. Sungwoon sobs into the table, he cries hoping he can it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sure there are plenty of grammatical and spelling mistakes. I tried to check them, but I’m sure there are some things I didn’t catch. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it regardless of that. I tried to make Daniel a bad boy, but I’m not good at writing straight up bad boys. So let’s just say Daniel is fuck boy adjacent. What did you guys make of this story??


End file.
